


What Hope Remains

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, the platitudes and inconvenience are well worth it.</p>
<p>Russian Translation by Lir_oi available - Link in notes. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hope Remains

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has been translated into Russian by the kind Lir_oi - available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4653576

Severus’ hands drift over Potter’s skin, following the memory of bruises. He touches Potter’s face, where the vivid purple inflicted by Dursley, the pain in his eyes, had first made him ache for the boy.

Pressed to Potter’s wrist, his tongue traces the ghostly scars over the boy’s pulse.

‘I understand,’ Severus had coaxed, ‘how the pain helps. Let me help you.’

Drawing back, he thrusts slowly, again, into that exquisite tightness. Potter writhes beneath him.

“Please,” Potter whimpers, voice hoarse. “No more.”

Severus smiles as what hope remains in Potter’s eyes is dinched beneath the weight of his tears.


End file.
